The Journey of Ice
by Bad Wolf Warren
Summary: 'Cut your hair. Run. Don't look back. Be Safe.' Were Alice Tully's father last words to her. Jon Snow/OC/Robb Gender-blend! ON HOLD


Title: The Journey of Ice

Summary: 'Cut your hair. Run. Don't look back. Be Safe.' Were Alice Tully father last words to her. Jon Snow/OC/Robb Gender-blend!

Genres:  Romance/Action/Drama/Angst

Rating: A High T

Fandom (s): Game of Thrones

Pairings: Jon Snow/Oc, Robb/Oc

Warnings: Violence, Language, Sexual Content, Death

A/N: Hi! Here's my very first Game of Thrones fanfiction and I hope I'm at least decent with it. I have only watched the show, and didn't read the books yet. This is a bit AU and this takes place a year or two before King Robert visit Winterfell. I do not and will not own Game of Thrones/A Song of Fire and Ice. I just own this plot and my own original characters. This is a bit AU!

Please read and review. Tell me what you think so far of it, and if it's worth continuing :)

* * *

**x**

**x**

**The Loss of Innocence**

**x**

**x**

* * *

**ALICE TULLY**

One word that described Ramsay Snow other than he's his father bastard, was the fact that he never gives up whenever he set his mind on something. Alice Tully can see through him. She could easily see that he was just a little boy seeking his father's approval desperately. She knew she wouldn't forget the young adult man who mercilessly strike her father down before ripping his head of his body then hung it all for everyone to see. That their precious lord had been slay today. Alice wanted to run her blade right through his body and make him feel every ounce of pain that he stained her father and everyone around her.

Her father Lord Edward Tully, lord of a small village a little south of Winterfell made her promise two things an hour before his untimely death.

One was to escape, cut her hair and run north to Winterfell and the other was to never look back. Sadly she couldn't follow most of her father's words. She had only have enough time to cut her perfect long brown hair with her father's spare sword that she could barely even lifted and changed her dress into one of her father's shirts and his spare bleachers before some of her father's men rushed into his bedchamber ready to protect their lord for the invasion of Roose Balton's men.

How dare he even tried something like this! When he know that House Stark will not look kindly upon this event. This event could cause a war between a lot of good people across The North. Her father men didn't even noticed her, not when her hair was cut and dressed rather poorly as a mere stable boy, not the young female daughter of their lord. The Redwoods Village wasn't equip to handle a full on invasion. They were only a small village that were mostly farmers.

The guards had only lasted about a good ten minutes when a group of ten of Bolton's men marched the chamber. The family banners of House Tully were ripped from the walls replaced by a few temporary ones that were of House Bolton. She dived under her father's bed trying to keep silent when she heard the insane chuckle of one Ramsay Snow. She knew at once that her father's men had perish along with their screams and screeches of pain. The only living was her father and soon he will be no more.

"Good job, men. Shame we didn't catch the Tully bitch. I would like to try that one out." His voice drawled to a stop. Her breathe hitched when she heard him.

Alice remembered her father last words for her dearly.

_"Cut your hair. Run. Don't look back. Be Safe."_

Alice wished that she could have been more brave.

She wished she could have jumped from underneath the bed and ripped Ramsay Snow's body apart. She wished that she could kill all the men who were involve with this attack, but she knew she must be kept hidden. How could a man in his two-zero be so hateful. How could he have this much hate for a small village that done nothing to him? She held back a loud sob. Her once bright blue eyes were now dimmed threatening to cry. Her chest tightened painfully realizing she was now the only one left. She must travel north. She must get to Winterfell.

Nightfall quickly came and their was silence beyond this wall when Alice snuck out of her father's chambers passing many of dead guards along the way. The copper floor was drenched in crimson liquid and she forced herself not to throw up. The smell of ashes and decay laced her and she almost gagged. They must be burning the bodies now.

Sneaking out of the Keep was easier than she thought. Everyone were gathered in the courtyard watching Ramsay Snow display of power. Their were barely any guards left when she came across of a black raven. The raven made it's home on one of the windowsill watching everything that passed by. Was she even ready to make her way to Winterfell? Where she will only be glanced at with pity eyes and known as the girl that lost her entire family in a single night?

Ramsay Snow knew she was alive.

He knew her father has a daughter.

She heard him mentioning her.

He will surely send spies to Winterfell where her aunt resides to see if she traveled there. She wouldn't even be safe. Lady Stark will surely make her lose her disguse and make sure she be a proper lady. They would recorgized her in a heart beat.

Maybe she should go to The Wall. They wouldn't even think of that. What would a girl be doing there anyway? She could hid there for a couple of years before going to Winterfell. The moment that Ramsay Snow had taken the village she didn't even want to be a lady any longer. Ladies weren't trained in combat. They were trained into sewing, proper manners and how to run a household when they married. Ladies always had dreams of waiting for their knight in shining armor to rescure them from any dangers. Where was hers? Nowhere. In better words she wanted revenge. She want justice for what had happened this day. The hopes of sitting around dashed when that demon attacked the village.

She will go to the wall and take the black. That was the end of the story for her.

She sneaked into the small hut that had supplies for her father horses and other supplies. The raven stand still on the windowsill when she finally found a piece of parchment and a quill. She have to be quick. In one single sentence, the Raven took off into the night sky.

_Redwoods had been conquered _

* * *

With almost no surviving skills and only aimed with one of her father's almost dulled sword she was thrown into the wild with almost no food and no warm clothing for the winter weather that The North brought. The sky above had just barely reached dawn when she heard heavily footsteps from The Kingsroad of men in armor. Alice ducked behind a tree and held her breathe.

Men roughly around 100 marched passed her. Some road on horses, and others marched. There were two huge sigils in the front and oddly drawn as a direwolf. House Stark were well underway to Redwoods to reclaimed the village. Alice didn't stayed for long. She saw a horse that were only packed with bags of supplies of any kind. She saw a wooden bow peeked out of one of the bags with some fabric. Unknown to her a men with dark auburn curly haired with piercing blue eyes watched the whole time.

That was when she stolen her first item.

A very worn out bow that she would grew to love over many snowy winters.

Alice had practiced her archery for nearly everyday, when she stopped for a break of walking. She on her twentieth try, when hunger had inspired her, she had killed her first game. A small baby rabbit. With her father's sword she tried to skinned the rabbit before trying to make a small fire. It took her most of two hours to do in the freezing weather.

Her skills with a bow were only a rookie level, but much better than her handle of a sword. From her knowledge and lessons with Maester William taught her many countries, castles, villages and keeps to remember. The Wall was a two month journey from where she was. She would most likely be dead before she even make it pass Winterfell.

* * *

**ROBB STARK **

**A MONTH LATER**

He walked into the snow with a heavy heart toward the main keep to inform his mother of the terrible news about Redwoods. Grey Wind was several paces behind him. His eyes were dark and rather red from the main march to the village and then back within a month with little to no sleep. Ever since the death of his father Winterfell had been thrown onto his shoulders. He had taken over most of his father duties. When he had reached Redwoods. The village had been sacked. His uncle head was spiked over the gate of the village taunting at everyone who had dared to enter. When his men had searched the village their were almost no living survivors even the guards of the enemy there. It seemed like they had taken off fast after they destroy everything, leaving behind their house banner.

The door to the keep opened revealing Lady Catelyn Stark, his mother tackled him with a huge hug.

"Robb, I'm glad that you're okay."

Robb patted his mother on her back in comfort.

"Mother, I have some disturbing news." He said softly, remembering a young boy a few years younger than himself a month ago. The young boy seemed familiar to him like he had saw him before. He had watched him tried his best to sneak over to one of the horses that carried the extra weapons for his men. Some of his guard had noticed him too, and was about to made their way over to stop the thief, but Robb stopped them for some unknown reason and let the boy go.

"Lord uncle..."

That night he heard his mother wrenched cries echoed throughout the keep.

He crunched his hands into a pair of fist.

Roose Balton had gone too far.

* * *

**JON SNOW**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Here's our freshly new batch of recruits." Ser Alliser Thorne shouted with a snarl. The gates of Castle Black opened revealing horses upon horses of new recruits. Many were bruised and dirty from their travels. It was hard to believe that The Night's Watch were once a noble cause, but now was slowly beginning to be overwhelm with criminals.

Men, from old to young to one to five appeared before them. Most were nervous. A few stood out from the crowd. A boy, not much over of one to six with a female complexion stood by himself in the center of the recruits.

They weren't even here for five minutes when Ser Alliser glanced at him with pure dislike and hatred.

"Bastard, come here and fight this runt. Let see what he's made of." Alliser sneered. The young boy looked terrified. A bow was equipped to his back, but he unsheathed his sword that almost looked to heavy for the lass. Jon couldn't help to feel pity for him. How did he get here? What was he here for?  
"We don't have all day, boy!" Alliser bellowed and Sam shrunk away from them back into his shell.

Jon couldn't blame him.

The young boy hand tremble with his long sword. Jon just barely swung his sword, when the boy barely managed to block it. His arm was very unsteady, and he had easily disarmed him. The boy sword flew from his hand and with a loud cling, it hit the floor.

"That was pathetic! Stand down, Bastard. I show you how it's done." Ser Alliser drew his sword, and Jon knew he was going to try what he had done to Sam a few months back.

The young boy barely had time to grabbed his sword once more and dodged out of the way of Alliser's swing. There was laughter all around them now, many people, brother in arms gathered around to watch the fight.

"Stop running away!"  
Jon stepped in, and deflected the blow that would most likely wound the new recruit if he haven't step in.

"Looks what we got here. Lord Snow, defending yet another damsel in distress." He sheathed his long sword haughtily.

"He just got here, tired from his travels. No fit to be constantly bullied into submission by you, Ser Alliser." The young boy shot him a grateful look and everyone became silent.

Alliser closed the distance to Jon.

"You should know you place, bastard." He stalked off to terrorized other recruits.

"T-Thank you," Alice Tully smiled nervously up at him, but somewhat troubled.

Jon Snow froze.

His smile had dazed him.

"You're welcome."


End file.
